User talk:Ha-Za
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Florida page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- TagAlongPam (Talk) 06:41, December 19, 2009 hello! i like him too! ♥LunaBella♥ becarful how much you put on, or wikia will own it. it's not bad to post blogs, it's ...there's like a limit or something. do you think you could take a look at mine? ♥LunaBella♥ confusion hi there im ErinL98 and i made a page named More Robbert Pattinson and im not being nasty but why did you put it up for deletion?? write back please, E.Lawlor 10:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) also can we be friends and could you tell me how do you clean spam??? write back x E.Lawlor 10:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction Hello. I've moved the page "Fanfiction" to your your userspace as the page is too unrelated to the wiki. You can insert the contents into the page "Fanon" or request the page be deleted by placing on the page. Thank you. –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 03:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) SB would you like instructions for a shout box? ♥LunaBella♥ Ha-Za 09:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! on your awards! Way to go, I posted all the awards you've won on your user page. Keep up the great work and let me know when you're ready for the next awards! Sena 04:25, March 9, 2010 (UTC) HEY!!! you have awrds!!! that's great!!! ♥LunaBella♥ r RANDOM PIGS ON BANANA TREES!!! hello! how are you? ♥LunaBella♥ all'ight! and sorry about the random message...i was just ploaying around ♥LunaBella♥ Re: Pics There was nothing wrong with your codes... I erased the immages and uploaded one of them and it works fine that way... Try uploading them directly to the page, put them in the gallery and then see if it works... let me know how it works out. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 12:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) fanfic hey! how's it goin'? ♥LunaBella♥ cool! tell me when it's up okay? ♥LunaBella♥ just did, commented too! ♥LunaBella♥ i read fast. i also have to sleep. goodnight, ha-za!!! ♥LunaBella♥ Play Ball Hello and congrats, I've posted the award to your user page. I'd love to give you more so keep up the good work!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 04:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) MORE! I want MORE! Ha-Za! I read ALL of your stories, and I am DYING to hear more Please write another one today? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!!!! MIA (Sorry, I am really not that rude as I might seem now to you >.<.) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK Hey... quick question.. Do you have more stories in the Clinging to life serie???? edward cullen ''So Edward cried in your story so did he call blood tears. '' Awards Hello, I gave you awards and great job!!! but please next time you request an award, put it at the bottom of the talk page. I almost didnt find it. ^.^ http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 19:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) WE NEED YOU!!! ♥Luna♥